


Pilviä ja suolaa

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tapasivat rannalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilviä ja suolaa

He tapasivat rannalla. Se oli sattuma. Muutama erilainen valinta, ja he olisivat törmänneet kotikadulla, joka oli silloin aikanaan yhteinen. Yumiko on kuitenkin opettanut veljilleen, että sattuma ei ole sama kuin merkityksetön.

Rannalla heistä kasvoi ystäviä. Saeki rakensi hiekkalinnoja, Fuji muovaili omansa pilvistä. Yuuta oli melkein aina heidän kanssaan. Saekin linnat hän rikkoi vahingossa ennen kuin varttui hieman, Fujin olivat turvassa ja siltä pohjalta oli helpompi lohduttaa Saekia.

Kun Fuji ja Yuuta muuttavat Tokioon, meri ja Saeki ovat ainoat asiat, joita Fuji jää kaipaamaan. Kaikki muu on uudessa kodissa ja kaupungissa perimmäiseltä olemukseltaan samaa.

He eivät kirjoita toisilleen, eivät he niin luvanneetkaan. Fuji saa yläasteelle mennessään ensimmäisen kännykän, Saeki vasta hieman myöhemmin, ja se auttaa taas hieman pitämään edes vähän yhteyttä. Mutta on niin paljon muuta, mikä on läsnä joka päivä. Koulu, muut ihmiset. Ja tennis.

Tennis on lopulta se tekijä joka saa heidän polkunsa risteämään uudestaan, sekin kai jonkinlainen merkityksellinen sattuma. Ensin rannalla, sitten kentillä, ja kun turnaukset ovat ohi he ottavat ohjat omiin käsiinsä. Saeki kysyy, haluaisiko Fuji tulla taas katselemaan Chibaa; Fuji kutsuu Saekin tapaamaan myös Yuutaa Tokioon.

Jos tennistä tarvitsisi perustella elämälle, Fuji voisi sanoa, että hän oppi rakentamaan muutakin kuin pilvilinnoja. Hän oppi, ettei ole vaarallista haluta asioita eikä kurottaa niitä kohden. Niin hän muistuttaa itselleen, kun hän ei voi enää olla tarttumatta Saekin paitaan vaikka häntä pelottaa, että hän rikkoo jotain. Saeki ei pelkää eikä hajoa, päinvastoin hän on äkkiä vahva työntäessään Fujin lattialle ja suudellessaan häntä takaisin meren makuisilla huulillaan.

Myöhemmin Saeki kertoo Fujille pitävänsä tätä kauniina. Fuji uskoo, että hän tarkoittaa sitä, sillä hänen silmissään on sama katse kuin lapsena rannalla kun he katselivat yhdessä taivaanrantaa. Se antaa hänelle toivoa, vaikka hän tietää, että rakkaus on ystävyyttä katoavaisempaa.


End file.
